


Paint

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: You do Jake's make-up, things turn heated quickly.





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!
> 
> follow my GVF fic blog on tumblr: sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

Jake closed the window and crushed his cigarette in the ashtray with a last look up at the clear sky, the sun beginning to set. You were leaning back against the headboard of your bed, crossed legs stretched away from you on the mattress, painting the last few of your nails a bright red. Jake sat down on the side of the bed and took a swig of his beer, nodding his head along to a song off the complete Led Zeppelin collection playing in the background.

“I love that color”, he said as he looked down at your freshly painted toenails, grabbing one of your feet with both his hands, rubbing and warming your perpetually cold toes before moving on to the other foot, “it suits you.” “Thank you, my love”, you said absentmindedly, finishing your nails with a clear top coat.

You’d been hiking all day together, explored the woods and creeks outside of town, and had retreated back into your apartment, Jake staying over almost every night lately. He silently watched you work your precise magic on your hands, shuffling back on the bed and leaning against the wall, lifting your legs into his lap and stroking your shins with his warm hands. You were both in your underwear after showering, getting ready to go out for drinks with some friends, but you still had time, weren’t in a rush, and you looked up at Jake when you shook your hands to make your nails dry faster.

“Your hair looks nice when it’s still wet”, you said, tilting your head and smiling at him, and he smiled back, reached for the towel wrapped around your hair and pulled it off, dropping it on the floor. “Yours too. You look like a mermaid. Especially with that make-up. So pretty”, he said, continuing to stroke your legs softly. “Thank you! I really outdid myself with this look, right?” “Yeah! You did.”

You let the nail polish dry completely and got off the bed to put all the make-up products back into their place, when you had an idea. “Jacob?”, you said, turning around to him with that ‘I want something from you please give it to me’ look on your face, and he sighed. “Yeah?” “Can I do your make-up?”, you asked, sitting back down on the bed and squeezing his thigh, trying to give him the biggest puppy eyes you could manage. “Umm, why?” “Because I wanna see what you’d look like all dolled up! I have the perfect look in mind. And I’d remove it all before we leave!”, you begged, his grin already telling you that he was up for the game. “Okay, babe, if you promise you’ll help me get it off.” “Oh, I’ll help you get _something_ off, alright”, you replied with a smirk, pulling him into a kiss as you stood up. He pulled back, laughing. “Promise.” You sighed. “Of course, I promise.”

You made Jake sit right on the edge of the bed while you pulled your office chair up to him and laid out all the products you wanted to use beside him. You’d picked a peach eyeshadow, dark red for the crease, a dark brown brow powder, black eyeliner and mascara, a pearly highlighter and a tan lipstick. First, you brushed Jake’s hair back behind his ears and out of his face, then dotted some moisturizing cream on his skin, spreading it with your fingertips and he hummed at your touch, leaning into it. “That feels nice, is that the one you always use?”, he asked with closed eyes, folding his hands between his thighs. “Yes, baby, that’s the one!”

Next, you put some vanilla flavored lip balm on his lips, he was already familiar with that one. When you applied the primer on his skin, he was still sitting there quietly, smiling a little and looking straight into your eyes whenever you didn’t require him to close his. The concealer you used was a little too light for his complexion and you set it with some darker powder you had in your make-up drawer. You didn’t wanna use any foundation, just corrected some of the natural imperfections. The eyeshadow made him look really pretty, combined with the cat-eye and mascara you applied with a bit of a struggle, you were speechless for a moment. “What?”, he laughed when he saw your expression. “I just- you’re so pretty. Are you even real?”, you said and pecked his lips.

After you’d filled in his brows, applied the highlighter and lipstick, you rolled your chair back a little bit and inspected your work. Jake looked absolutely stunning and tilted his head to the side with a sultry pout, making you giggle. “How do I look?” “You’re… so hot, baby.”, you said, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him. “Can I take a picture? Just for myself?”, you asked. He hesitated, raising his brows. “Don’t you wanna show anyone? Aren’t you proud of your work?”, he asked, his hand coming down on your thigh and squeezing it softly. “If you’re okay with that? I do wanna show some of my friends. And maybe my Mom?” He nodded, smiling, a bit of lipstick on his teeth, and you grabbed a tissue from your bedside table and made him blot it.

You searched for your phone, found it in your backpack, ignored the messages you’d received and took a photo of Jake topless on your bed, a sultry look on his face. “I can’t send this to my Mom.”, you laughed and showed him the photo. “Why not?”, he grinned, pulling you back down next to him. “Because you look too sexy.”

“I look sexy, hmm?”, he said, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you close, making you sit in his lap, straddling him. “Yes, you do. So hot.”, you said and kissed him, holding on to his shoulders for leverage as you grinded your hips down into his lap, making him moan into your mouth. Your two different lipstick colors merged and smudged around your mouths, and you giggled when you pulled back, tracing his bottom lip with your finger. He playfully caught it between his teeth and bit down on it making a noise that could only be described as a purr. It prompted you to push him down on his back by the shoulders, starting to leave a trail of kisses and lipstick marks down the side of his neck and collarbone. His hands in your hair, lightly tugging at the roots, he groaned at the feeling of you continuously grinding down in his lap, kissing his skin and letting your hands roam his sides, squeezing his hips.

“You’re so soft, and warm- I need you”, you said under your breath, biting down on his shoulder before rolling off him and backing yourself against the headboard, coaxing him to follow and corner you. He crawled over to you, trapping you beneath his body and between his arms, firm grip on the headboard and kissing you hard. Your hand wandered to his ass, squeezing and groping, pulling his pelvis down against yours, and you felt him hard in his underwear, grinding into him.

He removed a hand from beside your head and let his fingers slip underneath the waistband of your panties, sliding a finger through your folds with a groan. “You’re wet already”, he said before kissing you again and spreading your wetness around with his fingers. He circled your clit, nudging and flicking it, making your heavy breaths turn into a series of moans, desperately clinging onto him with your arms around his neck now. Jake leaned back to sit on his heels and pulled down your underwear, throwing it aside before he pressed his fingers against your heat again, letting one slowly slip inside you.

You clenched around him, your knees shaky with anticipation, and when he started to rub your clit with his thumb before adding another finger to curl inside you, you dropped your head back against the propped up pillow, sinking lower on the mattress and sobbing with every stroke of his calloused fingertips against your walls. “Fuck, Jake”, you cursed under your breath, gripping the sheets to ground yourself, but to no avail.

Jake’s skillful fingers stroked you to your orgasm within minutes, had you shake, arch your back, moan loudly and sob as your fingers dug into the mattress. You glanced down at him and saw he was palming himself through his underwear as he watched you come down. “Holy fuck”, he breathed, looked at you twitching one last time with a gasp, “I love watching you cum. You’re so hot. So fucking hot.”

You were out of breath, looking at him with half-lidded eyes, reaching for the back of his neck to pull him down to you so you could kiss him. He sloppily kissed you back, his hot tongue brushing against yours, wet sounds filling the room as you slipped your fingers into his underwear and tugged it down. He pulled back to shuffle out of it completely, then immediately resuming his position hovering above you and kissing you obscenely.

“Please fuck me, Jacob”, you begged between pecks, digging your fingernails into his back. He kept kissing you as he curled his fingers around his cock and stroked himself a few times before shifting into a steady position between your thighs, lining himself up with your center. You sucked in a harsh breath when he pushed in without hesitation, his thick cock providing a heavenly burning stretch. He sank into you as far as he could, moaning thickly and pressing his forehead against yours, looking down into your eyes, mouth slightly agape.

He looked so pretty, the eyeliner making his gorgeous dark eyes look even bigger, the beautiful shade of the eyeshadow made your heart jump with love and adoration, and the fact that he was not afraid to wear this look as he fucked you made you even hungrier for him. Him not minding you sending the photo of him to your friends proved how secure in his masculinity he was, which endlessly turned you on.

You pulled him flush against you, pressed your face to the side of his neck and kissed the sensitive spot just below his ear. He bottomed out with a sigh, then picked up a steady rhythm, his hands planted on the mattress to either side of you holding him up as he fucked you slowly, agonizingly. He made you feel every inch of him, driving you crazy with his calculated thrusts, the grinding upward of his hips at the end of every single one stimulating your clit from the inside as his pubic bone simultaneously rutted against it from the outside. You couldn’t do much but whine and claw at his back, moving your hands down his body bit by bit, slowly reaching his ass and digging into the firm flesh, intent on feeling his muscles move with every snap of his hips, and it turned you wild.

“God, Jake, please fuck me faster, I need you harder, baby, please”, you begged, your voice trailing off into a series of loud cries as he instantly picked up his pace, his deep groans and grunts in your ears fuel to your staggering lust. You kept looking up at him, studying his facial expressions exaggerated by the tasteful make-up look you’d applied, and your hand came up to gently stroke his cheek in contrast to the hard thrusts he delivered.

“Ohhh, mmmfff, fuck, that’s it, baby, keep going”, you whined, your curses making him moan with you and fuck you even faster. One hand still squeezing his ass, the other now winding itself into his long hair, you let go again, your second orgasm even stronger than the first one, Jake’s cock hitting you deep and making you tear up, sobbing at the overstimulation and pleasure.

Your walls clenching and contracting around him made him groan thickly, he dropped his head on your shoulder, kept fucking you through your orgasm until the feeling of your wetness squeezing around his cock became too much and he came too. A few more slow thrusts of his hips, an elongated groan next to your ear making you roll your eyes back into your head with a moan, and he stilled his hips buried deep inside you.

You felt his release, hot and sticky, run out after him when he pulled out but stayed in his position on top of you as he captured your lips in a deep, sloppy kiss. You were drenched in sweat, knew you’d have to rinse yourself again before you’d leave the house, and Jake didn’t look any better. Both your lipsticks smudged and faint from the hungry kisses you’d shared, he rolled to your side, letting you use the bathroom without distraction first. You cleaned yourself up properly, peed to prevent a UTI and removed the lower half of your full face of make-up, the rest just needed a slight touch-up.

Jake stood in the doorway when you turned around, stepping into the fluorescent light and looking absolutely stunning still, even though his make-up was ruined more than yours was. He’d clearly rubbed his eyes when you weren’t looking, and he stayed completely still when you removed it all with two baby wipes before applying a new layer of moisturizer. He rinsed himself off as well, then finally got dressed in a loose white button-up shirt and some olive-green jeans, some jewelry around his neck dangling on his chest, his shirt mostly unbuttoned.

You got dressed in a short black dress and some tights, and you both put on Chelsea boots, his were light brown, the ones he always wore, and yours were black, matching the rest of your outfit. When you’d fixed your hair and make-up and Jake was ready as well, you left the house together, walking down to the bar hand in hand, smiling at each other occasionally. There was still some residual black mascara around his eyes, but he didn’t mind it. You were absolutely certain your relationship had just reached a new depth of trust, just for the fact that he had proven once again that he was steady and secure, open to trying new things spontaneously, and knew just how to please you. You made a mental note to yourself to hold on to him as hard as you could.


End file.
